Imagine Me Without You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Her voice could do many things, so long as she accompanied her "will" with a lyrical melody. Kagome was an orphan who was lucky enough to be found by Aizawa back when he was actively pursing criminals at night as Eraserhead. She owes everything that she is to the man who gave her a home and a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Me Without You**

 **Summary: Her voice could do many things, so long as she accompanied her "will" with a lyrical melody. Kagome was an orphan who was lucky enough to be found by Aizawa back when he was actively pursing criminals at night as Eraserhead. She owes everything that she is to the man who gave her a home and a family.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _It was raining again. Always...always cold...when it rained. I like the rain, it helps me hide my tears when its raining. No one sees me cry when it rains. I really...really like...the rain…_

" _ **We're all searching,**_

 _ **times unfolding,**_

 _ **trying to fill our lives with meaning..."**_

 _Such a beautiful voice, weaving through the streets and drifting through the ears of the few who still lingered out in the rainstorm and the chill._

" _ **Still we're learning how to breathe amongst…**_

 _ **...the pain...and suffering…**_

 _ **...suffering...and suffering…**_

 _ **...all we need...all we need…**_

 _ **...is peace of mind...peace of mind..."**_

 _From the distance, heavy footfalls could be heard echoing through the streets, the sound bouncing off the stone walls and alleys, the rain becoming chaotic, blue eyes lifting...in the distance, a villain...running...being pursued by justice._

" _ **Stooop Running Awaaaay~"**_

 _The steps came to an abrupt halt, shock echoing the streets, now abandoned by the civilians who had seeked coverage from the rainfall. The man who fought against the force stopping his escape, turned skittish and freaked out eyes onto a young girl crouched against a wall, knees tucked into her chest. Her body drenched from the heavily falling rain._

 _"I...can't move?!"_

 _"That's good news for me," a hand shot out and struck hard against the back of the villains neck, knocking him unconscious and down into the asphalt and puddles of rain._

" _ **Beliefs are changing…**_

 _ **...still we're paying…**_

 _ **...power holding back the people…**_

 _ **...all we need...is peace of mind..."**_

 _The girl finished singing as she stared at the man lying on the ground, no longer conscious from the blow to the back of his neck._

"So is that your Quirk?"

"...I call it harmonic control...but I don't know, what it is really."

"Your voice had a different effect me." The voice of the man who had stayed hidden in the shadows, finally had a face as the man walked up and crouched down in front of the girl. "I felt at ease, and calm..."

"...I wasn't aiming my command at you...if I sing, normally it has a default calming effect on those who hear. Or, thats what everyone tells me. To be honest, I've only made commands a handful of times, and they only work when used in harmonic melody." The girl let her blue eyes wander over the man who was blanketed all in black.

"...why aren't you at home with your family, kid?"

"That kind of question...you must not come across orphans often. Only a fool would ask such a rude question."

He raised a brow at her attitude, "do you like being an orphan? Such a personality, no one would think of giving such a brat a home with a mouth like yours." Though the comment was cruel, it was said in such a bored tone, the girl just looked confused.

"...I don't like it...it's not like I chose to be an orphan."

"Then maybe, you should be a bit nicer to prospective parents."

"Prospective...parents? Is that what you are? A...prospective parent?" She smiled at the uncertain look in his eyes, "what is your name, sir?"

"Eraserhead."

She laughed, "not your hero name, your birth name. You've got one, don't you?"

"...Aizawa, Shota...what's yours?"

"Kagome, I don't know my last name...if I ever had one."

"How old are you, Kagome?"

"...I'm six..."

He looked at her for a moment before standing and turning to the criminal he'd knocked out, a police cruiser should be on its way to pick the villain up since he'd messaged them the coordinates before laying out his attack on the man. He looked back to Kagome, "I'm only twenty-two, so I don't even know if I'll be a good guardian, but...if Aizawa, Kagome doesn't sound too strange to you...I wouldn't be opposed to learning..."

The rain had started to give out, lightening around them until it had almost completely stopped. Kagome felt her eyes burning with tears as she tried to keep them at bay. However, gravity had other plans for her, as she couldn't stop them from falling in the end. "You said you're willing to learn...but you aren't doing so bad...as you are..."

 **-x-x-x-**

Aizawa brought a hand to the small girl's hair as she cried brokenly in front of him. _'Six years old, she's so small and frail… I honestly thought she was four or fi_ _ve at the oldest. Damn...how long has she been on her own, to get like this?_ _'_ From the corner of his eyes, he saw the red and blue lights flashing silently in the night as they made their way towards the criminal to pick him up and tote him off to a prison cell.

He bent forward and lifted the girl into his arms, like him, she was completely soaked to the bone. He jumped back into the shadows and onto the rooftop of the building closest to him just as the cruiser pulled up for the fool of a villain he'd taken out, with the surprising help of the trembling young girl he held closely in his arms.

"Let's get you into some warmer...dryer clothes, and some food would do you some considerable good too..." he glanced down at the girl as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _'She's asleep...'_ he sighed and made his way home, _"kid, I don't know if I can do this right, but I will do everything I can to raise you, train you...and protect you. That's a promise..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is the first chapter of Imagine Me Without You. I hope you guys like this story, and hopefully I'm not letting you guys down! I am going to go write the next chapter to A Friend of Time and from there I'll post A Quid Pro Quo's first chapter. Review and tell me what you guys think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine Me Without You**

 **Summary: Her voice could do many things, so long as she accompanied her "will" with a lyrical melody. Kagome was an orphan who was lucky enough to be found by Aizawa back when he was actively pursing criminals at night as Eraserhead. She owes everything that she is to the man who gave her a home and a family.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _I don't understand this at all!'_ Aizawa looked at the green and blue tabs, the little animals heads and bodies and legs. "Do I match them to make an animal?" He sighed, placing the shirt and pants back on the rack. _'What the hell was I thinking!? If these are my trials and I can't even get through buying the girl clothes, then I'm done for.'_

Aizawa closed his eyes and sighed. Thinking back to the little girl he'd taken home with him that night, given a bath to and dressed in his own clothes, he couldn't help feeling worried. He had left her at home once he was sure she was out for the count. She'd obviously been tired, and the second her head touched the pillow, she was done for. She was a doll, truly a beautiful little girl. She didn't deserve the streets.

' _...what are you doing, Shota...'_ He opened his eyes and noticed a woman not too far away from him, she was searching through the racks of clothes with her daughter. The girl, she was a little bit bigger than Kagome was in weight, healthily, but her height was exact.

" _What do you think of this one?"_

" _I want the pink one!"_

' _Kagome doesn't come off as the type to wear bright pinks... ah... I guess I really don't know her well enough to make that assumption. The_ _blue tag_ _...is for size five..._ _'_ He picked up a dress that was next to him, the tags on the rack were all different, but he found the blue one easily enough. "I'll take her shopping tomorrow, but this way she'll have something to wear out. Oh...undergarments too..." He walked to a different isle and was thankful that these were easier to judge on size. _"Ages four and five..."_ He grabbed a set of six in simple white and blue stripes. "Now...what else? I should grab something for breakfast...and maybe..."

 **-x-x-x-**

By the time Aizawa made it back home and placed everything back up, it was almost one in the morning. He changed and quickly turned in for the night, letting the day before fall away from his shoulders as he did. He rolled onto his side, and for a few minutes, he stared. That was it, just stared. The girl lay sleeping so peacefully beside him, snuggled into a black shirt that was two sizes too big for her, and sleeping peacefully for what looked to be the first time in a long time. Her hair was tied into a braid that he'd helped her put it in, brushing it and drying it after her shower earlier before putting it in the loose braids to keep it out of her face while she slept. The girl could hardly keep awake while he did her hair, he was surprised when she'd managed to stay awake until he finished. Bringing a hand to the girls arm, he wrapped a hand around it and frowned at how thin she was. _'_ _Kid's in dire need of protein._ _'_

A few more moments he watched the girl, and not for the first time that night did he wonder if he'd be able to really care for the small girl.

" _No going back now, you impulsive fool."_ He muttered to himself before his eyes drifted shut and he finally let sleep claim hold of him.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Dreams**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Kagome heard music from far away, a song was being whispered on the wind, and she felt that she knew the voice. It was familiar to her...and not the first time she'd dreamed of this voice._

 _ **~Lullaby, and goodnight,**_

 _ **in the sky stars are bright,**_

 _ **may the moons, silvery beams,**_

 _ **bring you sweet dreams.~**_

" _...mama?" She was sure it was, after all, isn't the parents who pass down their quirks onto their children._

" _My little Kagome...so small and sweet...I love you so much."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of Imagine Me Without You. I hope you enjoy, and yes, I know it's really short, but I will right another one soon. I was too busy today at work that I only got a limited amount of time to sit down and write. Review and let me know what you think~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine Me Without You**

 **Summary: Her voice could do many things, so long as she accompanied her "will" with a lyrical melody. Kagome was an orphan who was lucky enough to be found by Aizawa back when he was actively pursing criminals at night as Eraserhead. She owes everything that she is to the man who gave her a home and a family.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Three**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Being a Mom**

 **Means counting the days until School starts.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Aizawa was already up, showered and making breakfast when Kagome had finally woken up. Her eyes lazily looking around at her surroundings, little by little, they widened at the realization that what happened last night...had really happened. "..." she hadn't noticed the time slipping past her, the fact that she'd just spent ten minutes _staring_ at the room. Her eyes looked down at the covers on top of her, a dark charcoal color, the sheets her hands were resting on, pristine white...the pillows were a light shade of gray. Around the room, the paint that was coloring the walls was also a light gray, but it made the room look larger than she was sure it really was.

She let her fingers trail along the cotton sheets a little longer and smiled, "so soft..."

"I don't waste money on flashy and trivial things, rather...comfort and the cats."

Kagome had pulled her eyes away from the sheets and turned them to the man leaning against the doorway in the room she slept in last night. She guessed he'd slept in there with her, the bed was his, after all. "Cats?" She didn't recall seeing any, but then, maybe they weren't allowed in the room?

"Ah...yeah, I hadn't considered this even a possibility at the time, but I hope you aren't allergic."

"No, I'm not. I used to play with the alley cats, the strays in the city...I like cats." She gave a sad smiled... "they're warm, and not afraid to sleep outside."

"...yes...they can be easily frightened though. Maybe sleeping outside doesn't scare them, but being alone I think does. They really love affection...anyways, I'm making breakfast. The clothes next to you are yours...get dressed and then come to the kitchen."

Nodding, she turned to the clothes, having noticed them when she'd first woken up. "Thank you...sir?"

He gave a nod of acknowledgment when her eyes turned back to his.

"What...should I...call you?" She suddenly felt very nervous, her normal confidence left her as she asked the question.

"...well...I won't force you to call me anything like dad; I mean, it's up to you really. However...for now, you can feel free to call me Shota, until you're comfortable with the other..."

"R-right!" Kagome blushed and watched him leave the room. She placed her hand over her heavily thumping heart, her tummy was doing flips, "...so weird...but I like the weird feeling..."

On the bed next to her was a blue jean dress, a brown braided belt was around the waist of it and undergarments lay atop it. She smiled and threw the blanket and sheets off her to dress in the clothes that lay like an offering by her side.

 **-x-x-x-**

Shota was frowning as he made a simple ham and cheese omelet, a glass of orange juice was already on the table for the girl once she finished dressing and came out. He was thinking over the question she'd asked him, and couldn't help but sigh. _'How does one not say the wrong thing in situations like that?'_

He heard the door open and little feet ran out of the room, he turned to see her climbing up into the chair with a large smile on her face. Her hair was a mussed mess, he'd have to tame it again before they left to start the day's activities. "What are you making?" she asked as her feet swung back and forth under the chair.

"An omelet. Ham and cheese, nothing fancy, I wasn't too certain what kind of things you liked and I didn't want force any flavors you wouldn't like onto you."

She smiled, "I'll make sure to let you know if I like it or not."

He nodded, but turned a curious look towards her as he lifted the omelet off the pan and placed it on a plate. Sprinkling shredded cheese and diced tomatoes on top of it, he brought it over to the table and placed it down in front of her, a fork held out to her as he did. "What did you eat while you were on the streets?"

"...well...sometimes I'd go a day or so without food, but...for the most part, I survived on this basket of food that this one lady would bring ever week. It had the same stuff in it, nothing too crazy. Just bread, a hard boiled egg, some apples and bananas, and a box of those sweet cracker things, the ones shaped like elephants and tigers and other animals...she never talks to me, just gives me the bask and then leaves."

"Do you recall what she looks like?"

"...no...she wore a hoodie, I never saw her face. She would pat me gently on the head, and leave...although, I do remember her eyes...they looked really sad...blue eyes, broken blue eyes."

"Hm...maybe if I pass by the spot I found you, I can see her for myself, thank her, and let her know you are safe...I'll keep my eyes open."

She nodded, taking a bite of the food in front of her, her eyes widened and she started shoveling the food down, pausing, she savored the flavors, the warmth forming in her belly.

"I'm going to City Hall to file for Guardianship, would you...like to come? It will probably be boring though."

Kagome thumped her chest as she almost choked on the food in her mouth, swallowing to answer. "I want to go!" she gasped out, cheeks red from the air she was fighting to reclaim.

"We'll go after you finish eating. Also, a word about your schooling."

"Schooling? I'm not in school."

"I'm aware. Over the next couple of weeks, you will be taking some tests so that I can gauge your educational level, and see where it is you might need help. I want to get you in school, but at six years old, you will wither be starting First grade, or finishing Kindergarten. I'd rather school you at home first and then put you in First grade."

Kagome drank from her glass of juice as she listened to him talk, but she didn't say anything. She continued to eat, wanting to finish quickly so that they could go. Her thoughts were running rampant, and she was flushed with excitement. _'I want to go to City Hall!'_ Her eyes glowed with the anticipation of what the day was sure to hold.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I have to run my next round for work, so I'll be off. I hope you enjoy the update to Imagine Me Without You. Let me know what you think in a Review!**


End file.
